


sunrise

by bdzhirai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Infidelity, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzhirai/pseuds/bdzhirai
Summary: momo and mina, early in the morning.





	sunrise

Mina begrudgingly wakes up to the shrill sounds of Momo's phone alarm. 

Her right arm—still a bit numb from the pressure of resting her head on it—reaches for Momo's phone under the pillow on which the sleeping girl's head is resting (she's tried to convince Momo several times not to put her phone under the pillow, to no avail), simultaneously tapping buttons to turn the alarm off, checking the time, and ignoring several notifications. 

_04:25 - Cook breakfast for the wife ♡_

Mina glances at Momo's (adorable) sleeping face from behind the phone; she wonders just how much of a heavy sleeper Momo is, that she hasn't woken up yet, when the phone was right under _her_ head. 

"As if _you_ can cook," she says, like Momo can even hear her and respond. 

Deciding not to wake Momo up until it's 5, she puts the phone back under the pillow, slowly and carefully—so as not to disturb her sleep.  

* * *

It takes a few dozen minutes for Mina to notice that the sun has completely risen, that's it's probably around 05:00; she should probably wake Momo up now. Even with the curtains the bright light hurts her eyes—she's definitely going to get new ones that block out the sunlight more effectively—so she just wants to get it over with and get back to sleep. 

Mina lightly pats Momo's right arm with her left hand. "Unnie, wake up." Continues to do so for a minute or two, only to get no response whatsoever. Moves her hand to Momo's face, caressing her cheek before leaning in for a kiss—they've talked about Momo wanting Mina to kiss her, fuck her awake—maybe  _this_ will wake her up? 

She's surprised when she notices that it only takes a few seconds for Momo to fervently kiss her back. It's either she was just pretending to be asleep, or it was really Mina's kiss that did the trick (as if it were "true love's kiss"). 

Mina pulls back to see Momo's eyes still closed, maybe she still _is_ asleep? It wouldn't be the first time either of them have kissed back in their sleep.

Then she notices Momo heave a sigh. 

"Do I really have to wake up _this_ early?"

Mina pecks her on the lips before she replies, "You have to get home now, unnie. Your family's probably worried about you, seeing as you didn't even bother telling them you'd be sleeping in my place last night."

"But  _you're_ my family, too. Aren't we wife and wife?"

Mina just laughs. 

"Yes."

Silence.

Momo still hasn't opened her eyes and isn't saying anything anymore, so Mina just stares at her face, notices how the light illuminates it. 

As much as Mina hates the brightness of the sunlight seeping through the curtains, she has to admit, "You look absolutely beautiful with a little bit of sunshine on your face."

This actually makes Momo finally open her eyes; she's now glaring, pouting at a very amused Mina. "Minari, that's so corny." 

"Corny enough for you not to want to have sex with me?"

Momo narrows her eyes and exhales, responds by taking one of Mina's hands and putting it under her shirt (actually Mina's), on her bare chest. Feeling how Momo's nipples are already erect turns Mina on, makes her feel hot—lips trembling in anticipation for what's going to happen next. 

Momo simply smirks before saying, "Maybe not  _that_ corny."

* * *

They get in the shower minutes after they finish having sex. 

(And have sex in the shower, too, being careful not to slip.

Momo pretends not to mind the hickeys Mina left all over her neck while she fucked Momo from behind, won't even bother concealing them.

It's not like  _she'll_ notice, anyway.)

Momo's now dressed up in her own clothes, putting her phone in the pocket of her jeans as she says, "I should probably get going now, yeah?"

Mina simply nods, tucks herself back into bed in preparation for a few more hours of well-deserved sleep. 

Oh, wait. 

"Momo-unnie?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget your wedding ring—it's on the coffee table."

"Babe, I almost forgot." Momo chuckles as she kneels by the bed, tilting her head and leaning back in for a kiss that Mina enthusiastically reciprocates. "Thanks for saving me from a suspicious Nayeon-unnie."

It's funny—Mina thinks as Momo gets up and walks towards the door—how Momo only mentions Nayeon when they both know her seven-year-old daughter's gotten a lot closer to finding out about their affair than Nayeon ever has.

"See you later."

With eyes shut, she only hears the door close behind Momo before she falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> karma is real it fucked me over minutes before I posted this when I noticed that there were eggshells in the pancakes I just ate  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bdzhirai)


End file.
